finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Scions of the Seventh Dawn
Os Scions of the Seventh Dawn é a união dos Archons com o Path of the Twelve em Final Fantasy XIV. Minfilia é a líder do grupo. O Waking Sands, é a seu primeiro quartel general em Thanalan. História Os Scions foram formados da fusão dos membros restantes do Circle of Knowing com o Path of the Twelve após a calamidade. Com Eorzea lutado para se reconstruir na Sétima Era Umbral, os Scions vigiavam as atividades das tribos feras e do Império Garlean, como os enigmáticos Ascians. Embora o aventureiro se encontrar com os membros, eles não são totalmente introduzidos até Thancred convida-lo a se tornar um membro, devido a sua proficiência em usar o Echo. Eles o direcionam para o Waking Sands com a senha Wild Rose. Como parte dos Scions, o aventureiro vigia as tribos feras e o Ascian mascarado, e eventualmente matando Ifrit e Titan. Quando o aventureiro retorna triunfante depois de derrotar Titan, o que ele encontra é uma cena de carnificina com os Scions desaparecidos. Através do Echo, é revelado que Livia Sas Junius invadiu a Waking Sands, a fim de capturar Minfilia e os outros Scions, matando todos os outros. Embora acreditavam que iriam se dissolver, Alphinaud eventualmente rastreia tanto o aventureiro e um amnésico Cid nan Garlond e confrontam a Garuda despertada. Sua vitória sobre a Dama do Vortex foi de curta duração, quando Gaius Van Baelsar revela seu trunfo: o Ultima Weapon, que facilmente absorveu os primals. Com Gaius emitido seu ultimato às cidades-estados e tribos feras de Eorzea, o aventureiro se reúne com os Scions restantes para resgatar Minfilia e os outros. Eles escaparam por pouco do Ultima Weapon, e é revelado que o Ascian Lahabrea tinha possuído Thancred e estava trabalhando com o Lobo Negro. Agora totalmente restaurados, os Scions convencem os líderes de Eorzea a se unirem contra o Legatus e sua arma. Por meio da Operação Archon, os militares combinados podem cortar os apoios a Legatus, permitindo o aventureiro enfrentar o Legatus e sua Weapon. Uma vez que o Ultima Weapon é destruído, o aventureiro é confrontado por Lahabrea, e usando os cristais de Luz o exorciza do corpo de Thancred. Com a ameaça de Gaius van Baelsar ido embora, os Scions voltaram suas atenções de volta para os primals. Devido a crescente pressão do Sindicato, os Scions, eventualmente, decidiram se mudar e de Waking Sands para Rising Stones em Revenant's Toll, Mor Dhona, que está fora da jurisdição de qualquer cidade-estado. Mais tarde, Alphinaud Levelleur funda uma grande companhia chamada Crystal Braves, pois os Scions precisavam por suas próprias forças armadas para cobrir as lacunas deixadas peas outras Grandes Companhias de Eorzea. Membros Membros notáveis *Minfilia Warde ("A Antecedente", fundadora e líder) *Alphinaud Leveilleur (Líder na ausência de Minfilia) *Louisoix Leveilleur (postumamente) *Tataru Taru *Thancred Waters *Y'shtola Rhul *Yda Hext *Papalymo Totolymo *Urianger Augurelt *Guerreiro da Luz *Alisaie Leveilleur *Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn *Krile Mayer Baldesion *Noraxia *F'lhaminn Qesh *Arenvald Lentinus *Unukalhai Outros membros *A'aba Tia *Aenor *Aergmhus *Alianne *Bluomwyda *Clemence *Coultenet *Ephemie *Haneko Burneko (Fornecedor no Waking Sands) *Higiri *Hoary Boulder *Homei *Isildaure *Liavinne *Ocher Boulder *Radolf *Riol *Slafswys *Tajih Mewrilah (Arms mender at the Waking Sands) *V'mah Tia *Other unamed characters Aliados * Estudantes de Baldesion * Garlond Ironworks :* Cid nan Garlond :* Biggs :* Wedge * Aliança Eorzeana :* Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn :* Kan-E-Senna :* Raubahn Aldynn :* Nanamo Ul Namo :* Pipin Tarupin :* Aymeric de Borel :* Lucia goe Junius :* Lyse Hext * Lorde Haurchefant Greystone * Conde Edmont de Fortemps * Estinien Wyrmblood * Ysayle Dangoulain * Frixio * Pai Iliud * Matoya * Midgardsormr * Yugiri Mistwalker * Hien-dono * Gosetsu Everfall Galeria File:Minfilia_NPC_Render.jpg|Minfilia. File:Thancred_NPC_Render_2.jpg|Thancred. File:Yda_NPC_Render_2.jpg|Yda. File:Papalymo NPC Render 2.jpg|Papalymo. File:Y'shtola NPC Render 2.jpg|Y'shtola. File:Louisoix_NPC_Render.jpg|Louisoix. File:Urianger_NPC_Render.jpg|Urianger. File:Alpinaud_&_Alisaie_NPC_Render.jpg|Alphinaud e Alisaie. File:Scions Anniversary.png|Arte para o 1° aniversario de Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Etimologia "Scion" é uma palavra incomum no Inglês que significa "descendente" ou "herdeiro de uma família" e "guardião". Trivialidades *O escritor de cenário Kazutoyo Maehiro confirmou que haverá um novo membro Roegadyn a ser adicionado ao grupo e ele/ela irá desempenhar um grande papel na futura históriahttp://forum.square-enix.com/ffxiv/threads/191993. Esse personagem foi adicionado no Patch 2.4. Referências en:Scions of the Seventh Dawn Categoria:Organizações de Final Fantasy XIV